30 September 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-09-30 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *Peel plays three tracks from Ride's Nowhere LP. Sessions *Popguns #2, recorded 4th September 1990. No known commercial release. *Teenage Fanclub only session, recorded 28th August 1990. Available on The Peel Sessions EP/CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit SFPS081/SFPSCD081) Tracklisting *Pop Will Eat Itself: Dance Of The Mad (12") RCA 6''' *Cheba: The Piper (12") Columbia '''1 4 *Lard: Mate Spawn & Die (LP - The Last Temptation Of Reid) Alternative Tentacles 6''' *Popguns: Going Under (session) '''1 6 *Gregory Isaacs: Nah Skin Up (7") Leggo *New Order: Broken Promise (LP - Brotherhood) Factory *Grand Daddy I.U.: This Is A Recording (12") Cold Chillin' 4''' *Teenage Fanclub: God Knows It's True (session) '''3 *STP: Hey Bastard (7") Circuit *Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars: Sadia (LP - Ballou Canta & Soukouss-Stars) Saxone-Music *Levellers 5: Big Friday (12") Probe Plus 1''' *Spaniels: Red Sails In The Sunset (CD - Play It Cool) Charly R&B *Popguns: I'm Spoiling Everything (session) '''2 *Matter Babies: Harmo (LP - Skinny Dipping) Nightshift 5''' *Hopeton Lindo: Terror (7") Jammy's *Teenage Fanclub: So Far Gone (session) '''3 *Euro-K: She's A..... (LP - Euro-K) Profile 2 5 first Sunday John's spent in London for many years *Fall: Fit And Working Again (LP - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cogs Sinister *Kenny 'Dope' Presents The Dope Wax All Stars: A Touch Of Salsa (Superdope Remix) (12" - The Dope Wax All Stars) Dopewax *Ride: Kaleidoscope (LP - Nowhere) Creation *Ride: In A Different Place (LP - Nowhere) Creation *Ride: Polar Bear (LP - Nowhere) Creation *L. Pelo: Permit (v/a LP - Bringing It Down - South African Sax Jive) Trojan World *Popguns: Those Other Things (session) 2''' *Societic Death Slaughter: Hell Storm (7" - Never Arise (In Raid There Is No Life)) MCR *S.O.B.: Slap In The Face (LP - Don't Be Swindle & Leave Me Alone) 大阪 S.O.B. stands for Sabotage Organized Barbarian, a Japanese hardcore and grindcore band. *Aural Corpse: Wardead (shared LP with Mortal Terror - Aural Corpse / Sick Of It) Loony Tunes *Break Out's: Touch Me (12" - Volume I) Powertraxx '''4 *Teenage Fanclub: Alcoholiday (session) 3''' *Tiger: Tiger In The Dance (7") Blue Trac *Zitany Neil: Africa Sport (LP - L'Embarras Du Choix) Editions Kaluila *Skullflower: Sunset (12" - Xaman) Shock *House Of Love: Nothing To Me (LP - The House Of Love) Creation *Ninjaman & Flourgon: Zig It Up (12") Sure Delight *Popguns: A World Away (It's Grim Up North) (session) *Creamers: I Think I'm Gonna Be Sick (LP - Love, Honor, & Obey) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Slow Bongo Floyd: Open Up Your Heart (12") F.R.O. *Popinjays: Vote Elvis (7") One Little Indian *Elvis Presley: That's Alright (LP - The Sun Collection) RCA *Teenage Fanclub: Long Hair (session) '''3 * Criminal Nation: Insane (12") Nastymix *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Over And Over (CD - Ragged Glory) Reprise *Atavistic: You Too, Can Be Mainstream (LP - Vanishing Point) Deaf Tracks marked in bold numbers are on Files 1-6 File ;Name *1) john-peel-26a-1990 *2) john-peel-26b-1990 *3) RF Sessions 12.mp3 *4) 1990-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE085 *5) best of peel vol 14 (with introductions) part 1 *6) John Peel Sessions (September 1990) ;Length *1) 46:31 (29:29-44:56) (35:04 on additional to files 2-5) *2) 46:25 (6:45-9:37, 18:47-22:43) *3) 1:23:11 (10:37-24:41) *4) 1:28:55 (1:12:51-1:28:55) *5) 00:44:37 (34:02-42:17) (to 35:16, from 38:47 unique) *6) 29:08 (from 19:20) (to 23:30 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter *2&3) From RF Sessions 12 *4) Created from LE085 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *5) Best Of Peel Vol 14 *6) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw ;Available *1) Youtube *2&3) Mooo *4) Mooo *6) Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:Wilshaw Tapes